


Tripping Balls

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking Class, Cooking Teacher Castiel, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Student Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel teaches a cooking class at the university.  Dean is a student who thinks he is hilarious.Day 23 Prompt: Mushrooms + Ancient





	Tripping Balls

“Mushrooms have been used by humans since the ancient times. There is archeological evidence that as far back as 9000 BC North African Aboriginal Tribes were consuming them. The Aztecs and the Mayans called mushrooms ‘flesh of the gods’” Castiel told his students. Castiel taught culinary classes at the community college on Wednesday evenings. During the day, he taught history classes and sometimes he couldn’t help but let the two disciplines blur into the other.

Castiel saw a hand raised and a knot immediately formed in his stomach. He sees green eyes looking at him with a mischievous grin. Damn he was done for. “Yes, Mr. Winchester.” He said trying to sound as professional as possible.

“Mr. Novak, I am pretty sure the Aztecs and the Mayans weren’t making Mushroom Florentine like we are tonight. Those were magic mushrooms and they were tripping balls.” Dean said letting his glee color his speech.

“Yes, Mr. Winchester. They used mushrooms for religious purposes and many of those were hallucinogenic.” Castiel says with a flat voice, letting a warning reflect in his face. Luckily Mr. Winchester takes the warning and only laughs but keeps any other comments to himself. Castiel breathes a sigh of relief. 

After class ends, Mr. Winchester is talking to another classmate. “Hey brother, you want to come have a drink with me and Andrea. She’s picking me up tonight from class.” Benny asks Dean.

“Better not. I have a feeling I’m in the doghouse. Better get home to my boyfriend.” Dean says watching Castiel cleaning off the recipe that was written on the dry erase board.

“Dean he can come too.” Benny said also looking at the professor.

“Not really his scene. I’ll talk to him though.” Dean says as Benny pats him on the shoulder and leaves.

Dean takes a deep breath and walks up to the front of the class. “Cas, I’m sorry.” Dean says refusing to make eye contact.

Castiel walks over to him and puts his index finger under his chin and pulls green eyes up to meet blue. “Dean I know you’re just trying to be humorous but I have to keep it professional during class. I know that Dean Mills approved you taking my class but the other students might not be so understanding. I’m not mad Dean, I’m just concerned.”

“I know. I’ll try to reign it in. I love you.” Dean says stepping closer to Castiel.

“I love you too. I heard your conversation with Mr. Lafitte. If you want to go out and have drinks you can.” Cas says putting his hands on Dean’s hips.

“Not tonight. Tonight I want to go home and snuggle up with my boyfriend. Maybe next week we can both go. I promise it won’t be weird. Benny is a cool guy.” Dean pleads.

“Alright if that is what you want.” Castiel says before kissing Dean’s cheek.

“It is. You’ll like his girlfriend, Andrea. She’s a big history buff. She knows all about Naval History.” Dean said nuzzling into Castiel’s neck.

“Hmm… really. You’re not afraid I’ll leave you for her.” Castiel says casually.

“Not a chance. I’m adorable and you love my perky nipples.” Dean said cockily.

“That I do.” Castiel said before nibbling Dean’s ear. “You’re all mine, Mr. Winchester.”

“I sure am, Mr. Novak.” Dean growled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
